leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Raoul Contesta
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Raoul Contesta |jname=コンテスタ |tmname=Contesta |image=Raoul Contesta.png |size=250px |region=Hoenn, Kanto, Sinnoh |caption=Raoul Contesta |gender=Male |anime=yes |epnum=AG013 |epname=All Things Bright and Beautifly! |enva=Mike Pollock (AG013-AG144, DP161-present) Craig Blair (AG151-DP155) |java=Kōichi Sakaguchi |}} Raoul Contesta (Japanese: コンテスタ Contesta), often referred to as Mr. Contesta, is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. He is the Chief of the Pokémon Activities Committee and, along with Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy, one of the judges of Pokémon Contests. He first appeared in All Things Bright and Beautifly!. History Raoul Contesta made his debut, albeit non-speaking appearance in All Things Bright and Beautifly!. At the start of the , the announcer introduced him as the Director of the Contest Committee. During the Appeals Round, he was less than pleased to see Mademoiselle Jessica failing to show off the attacks of her . As a result, he gave her a zero for her performance. In Win, Lose or Drew!, Mr. Contesta was impressed by Drew's performance in the Contest, saying he and his had made great use of the entire stage. He also commended 's appeal, as he felt that 's use of was awe-inspiring. In Come What May!, he got up from his chair showing indignation and disqualified a disguised Jessie for cheating, urging her to leave the Contest Hall immediately. At the end of the episode, he congratulated for her victory and gave her the Ribbon. In Cruisin' for a Losin', Mr. Contesta―along with his fellow judges―ruled for May's Bulbasaur during her match against Savannah's in the Rubello Town Pokémon Contest. When May said she wasn't done fighting, he assisted Nurse Joy in addressing May's lack of concern for the well-being of her Pokémon, saying that a Pokémon's health must be the number one priority of a , not winning. In The Ribbon Cup Caper, Raoul Contesta was seen inspecting the damage done to the Ribbon Cup by May's Munchlax. After listening to May's apologies, he said the Ribbon Cup should never have broken so easily and realized that the one on display was actually a fake. Having no Ribbon Cup to reward the winner and no time to make another, Mr. Contesta considered canceling the Hoenn Grand Festival. However, Officer Jenny pointed out that the thief who had stolen the Ribbon Cup couldn't have escaped as they were in the middle of the ocean. With help from and , she was able to find Brodie and retrieve the Ribbon Cup. After that, a grateful Mr. Contesta said the Grand Festival could go on as planned. In Deceit and Assist, Mr. Contesta was unimpressed by May's Skitty's performance in the main Appeals Round of the Hoenn Grand Festival. He commented that, by repeatedly using , May was displaying the skills of rather than Skitty's talents. Despite that, the score he and the other judges gave May was enough to place her among the 32 Coordinators moving on to the Contest Battles. In Throwing the Track Switch, Raoul Contesta made an appearance on Marian's television show, during which Marian asked him about his opinion on the current circuit. Mr. Contesta praised , who earlier on the show had been revealed to have won the Ribbon. Character Ever since the Rustboro City Pokémon Contest, Raoul Contesta has been seen judging every Pokémon Contest and related competitions, including the Grand Festival tournaments of Hoenn, Kanto, and Sinnoh, as well as the wide Wallace Cup. He is the Chief of the Pokémon Activities Committee and the man behind the Pokémon Contests. As the Head Judge, Mr. Contesta is known to be fair but firm. He is usually the first one to comment on the , and the one who offers advice to the s. He is also the one who presents the winning Coordinator with the prize Ribbon. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=坂口候一 Kōichi Sakaguchi |en=Mike Pollock (AG035-AG144, DP161-present) Craig Blair (AG151-DP155) |de=Gerhard Acktun |fi=Pauli Virta (AG051) Joonas Suominen (AG078, AG091) Kari Tamminen (AG103-AG144) Aku Laitinen (AG151-present) |ko=장광 Jang Gwang |pl=Jacek Kałucki (AG035) Janusz Wituch (DP011-DP012, DP027, DP055-DP095, DP146, DP161-present) Cezary Kwieciński (DP026, DP049) Marek Robaczewski (DP114-DP123, DP155) |pt_br=Unknown voice actor (AG035) Nestor Chiesse (AG051) Raul Schlosser (AG091-AG116) Robson Silva (AG119-present) |es_la=Victor Delgado (AG035-AG166) José Vilchis (AG078) Gabriel Gama (AG151) Unknown voice actor (AG174-DP054) Roberto Mendiola (DP061-DP095) Roberto Carrillo (DP114-present) |es_eu=José Escobosa Alfredo Martínez (AG160) Eduardo del Hoyo (DP155)}} Trivia * In the English dub of the anime, Raoul Contesta is the second character to regain his original voice actor following the voice actor switch, the first being . ** Both of these characters were voiced by Craig Blair before regaining their original voice actors. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Anime characters de:Raoul Contesta es:Raúl Contesta fr:Monsieur Contesta it:Raoul Contesta ja:コンテスタ zh:康肯斯坦